Elizabeth Bennet, ¿Dónde estas?
by Luniz Potter
Summary: One-Shot Lily esta enamorada de Orgullo y Prejuicio, pero vamos, lamentablemente ella no tiene a Mr. Darcy… Es en ese momento cuando piensa en lo mucho que le gustaría aceptar una cita de James, ¿el problema? Él ya no le pide salir.


**Disclameir:** Todo lo que se reconozca pertenece a J.K Rowling y esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro.

**N/A:** No se me ocurria ningún titulo pero creo que este esta bien. Me encantaría oir sus comentarios y opiniones.

¡Espero lo disfruten!

* * *

Porque a Lily no le gustan las hermanas Bronte, según Lily, ellas son demasiado tétricas, dramáticas, y de paso, aburren, porque a tenido Cumbres Borrascosas desde los trece años y no puede pasar de la pagina 46… Y eso que a ella le gusta leer.

Tampoco le gusta Shakespeare, para ella, él utiliza un lenguaje tan adornado, que le hace imposible pasar, por lo menos en Romeo y Julieta, del: Romeo, Romeo, ¿porque eres Romeo?... Pero Lily a Shakespeare lo respeta, no sabe porque, tal vez simplemente por ser Shakespeare.

Sin embargo, a Jane Austen, Lily la adora, Jane Austen es lo máximo, genial, primero porque ella vivió una época, en donde la mujer solo podía aspirar a casarse, pero Jane Austen fue escritora y gracias a ello, Lily puede decir que sus libros favoritos son: Persuasión, Sensatez y Sentimiento, Emma y por último pero no menos importante, sino todo lo contrario Orgullo y Prejuicio.

Orgullo y Prejuicio, de solo escuchar su nombre, Lily suspira, porque el lenguaje que usan le encanta, porque la historia le encanta y porque Mr. Darcy algún día será su futuro esposo, no sabe como, pero lo será.

Ahí es donde entra Alice, y le explota la burbuja

—Sigue soñando Lily, él es solo el personaje de un libro, ¡un libro!— Eso a Lily le estresa, y mucho, Alice no entiende, porque no es hija de muggles, y no conoce a Austen.

—Alice tiene razón…— Dice Mary.— Yo se que es muy romántico y todo, pero estamos en el mundo real Lily R-E-A-L, y deberías despertar.

—Tú misma me das la razón Mary, este no es el mundo real, es el mundo mágico, es Hogwarts y aquí, todo es posible.— Refuta Lily, ya brava, nadie comprende su obsesión.

—Olvídalo.— Dicen Mary y Alice, como costumbre, siempre su discusión termina así.

Lily sabe, que es prácticamente improbable, que Mr. Darcy llegue a Hogwarts montado a caballo y se la lleve. Primero, porque él ama a Elizabeth Bennet y segundo porque Lily no esta tan loca.

Pero eso la deprime, ella tiene diecisiete años y nunca ha estado enamorada, y ya no soporta a Alice hablando de lo maravilloso que es Frank Longbotton y a Mary de que había tenido una cita con Amos Diggory.

Y cuando llega a ese punto en sus pensamientos se siente orgullosa, ya que se siente como Elizabeth Bennet, y entra en un lugar donde Alice es Jane y Mary es Lidia.

No aspira casarse, ¡Por Dios, Es muy joven! Pero si quiere a alguien que la abrase y bese cuando en Hogwarts hace frio y se vuelve a deprimir.

Es cuando piensa en Potter, porque, vamos una cita no le puede hacer mucho daño, ¿O si?, entonces la voz de su conciencia actúa por instinto _¡NO! Lily estas loca, como te atreves siquiera a medita… _Y Lily la ignora, porque Potter es inteligente, atracti… agradable a la vista, gracioso, y a madurado.

Y es hasta aquí en donde ya no puede pensar en salir con Potter, ese es el problema, ha madurado, es Premio Anual, ya no hace bromitas estúpidas y lo más importante de todo, ya no le pide salir.

Vamos, cuando están juntos es divertido, ella en realidad ya no le llama Potter, le llama James y le gusta tanto ese nombre, James, James, James y por lo menos es mucho mas fácil que el Fitzwillian Darcy.

¿Es que como hará Elizabeth? ¿Lo llamara Fitzwillian? O solo William, o Darcy… ¡Darcy es el apellido, por Dios!

Es por eso que le encanta James, porque es James y sabe que si están juntos y ella se enoja (Lo hará muy seguido, de eso esta segura) le dirá Potter, así, rápido y sin complicaciones.

Es lunes, 1 de noviembre, y ella se dirige a la reunión mensual de los premios anuales, y cuando se descubre a si misma coqueteando con Potter, quiere salir corriendo ir a las mazmorras y tomarse el primer veneno que encuentre en el aula de pociones, pero no, lamentablemente se tiene que quedar ahí, con las mejillas rojas como manzanas y siendo observada por McGonagall y Dumbledore, cosa que no le hace gracia.

Así que al día siguiente de esa bochornosa situación explota, encierra a Mary y Alice en su habitación y les revela lo mucho que le gusta Potter y que la ayuden porque ya no lo soporta. Lily pone cara de póker cuando después de su confesión Alice le dice a Mary que le debe tres galeones.

—Bueno Lily, como tu le gustabas a James, es mucho mas fácil lanzarle unas cuantas indirectas, pero tienes que ser astuta, porque él es muy solicitado, no te rías como boba ni te toques el pelo, eso esta muy visto y a mi parecer no funciona.-—dice Mary casi sin respirar, esta emocionada de hacer de cupido.

—Tienes que llevarte mejor con Sirius y con Peter, a Remus ya lo tienes en el bolsillo Lily, pero es de suma importancia llevarte bien con sus amigos.— le recomienda Alice.— Aunque también puedes ser una chica directa e invitarlo a salir.

—Pero si quieres ser directa olvídate de invitarlo a salir.— interrumpe Mary.— plántale un beso y listo.

Y así continúan un rato hasta que se ven interrumpidas por el grito de alguien que se acaba de pegar, de esos que surgen de repente, después hay absoluto silencio, el cual Mary rompe cuando comienza a hablar de nuevo sobre las tácticas para conquistar a James Potter.

Al otro día, mientras desayunan en el Gran Comedor, Sirius Black se le acerca como si nada, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, se sienta al lado de Lily y le agarra una cucharada de su cereal, después de tragárselo, le comenta:

—Sabes Lily que es curioso, que yo haya ido ayer en la noche a tu cuarto a escondidas, a buscar ropa interior para Alexandra (la chica de turno de Black) y haya escuchado una conversación muy interesante sobre lo mucho que te atrae Cornamenta, pero no te preocupes, que ni le dije ni diré nada, nos vemos en clase de transformaciones.

Sirius feliz de la vida se va, dejando a una Lily, Mary y Alice, petrificadas, y tan pálidas como si hubieran visto un fantasma… Aunque en Hogwarts eso sea de lo mas normal.

Esta vez Alice es la primera en romper el silencio:

—Creo Lily que para que tu historia de amor se de, tienes que actuar mas rápido que Elizabeth.

Lily solo asiente, todavía esta en shock.

El 15 de Noviembre, es la primera salida a Hogsmeade, Alice y Mary deciden que ya es el momento que Lily actué, un día antes, esperan a que los Gryffindors salgan de su entrenamiento de Quidditch.

Cuando ya los Merodeadores van por uno de los pasillos aparecen ellas de la nada, Mary riéndose como trastornada mental, Lily roja como un tomate y Alice torciendo los ojos, siendo ella la primera en hablar.

—Hola.

—Hola.— responden a coro James, Peter y Remus… Sirius esta muy ocupado mirando a Lily y riéndose por dentro.

—Eh, ¿como estuvo el entrenamiento?— Pregunta Mary directamente a Sirius y James que son los que juegan.

—¡Estupendo! ¿No lo crees Lily? Apuesto a que no te lo perdiste.— comenta Sirius, obviamente con toda la mala intención, Lily le lanza navajas por los ojos, y cuando ya esta a punto de responder, Alice dice:

—¡Peter! El profesor Slughorn te mando a llamar.

—¿Por qué? No he hecho nada.— y para sorpresa de todos es Sirius el que habla.

—Vamos Colagusano yo te acompaño y después buscamos a Marlenne, vale.— y sin mas que decir se van, Alice y Mary fijan el nuevo objetivo.

—Remus, querido Remus, nos ayudas con Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sabemos que eres muy bueno.— Lupin entiende de inmediato lo que traman, así que acepta gustoso y se van los tres, apostando sobre como terminara todo.

—Hola.— dice Lily, que no halla más que hacer.

—Hola.

—Todos actuaron muy raro, ¿no lo crees?

—Si, y ¿cuando es nuestra próxima reunión de premios anuales?

—El primero de cada mes James ya lo sabes.- Vale, Lily sabia que había una tensión muy incomoda, ¿pero lo único que se le ocurría a James era eso?

—Si es verdad, se me olvidó, bueno Lily yo me tengo que ir, quiero ducharme.

—Oh, lo siento, hablamos luego.— Lily se quedó allí observando como él se iba, es cuando la voz de su conciencia apareció de nuevo, solo que esta vez con un ligero tono a Alice: ¡_Si lo dejas ir juro, te pateare los ovarios hasta que no puedas tener hijos, Evans!— _¡James, espera!— Él se voltio con la sonrisa mas grande que se puede observar.

—¿Si, Lily?

—Eh, yo, yo te quería decir, pedir, si tú, si tú quieres claro, no esta obliga…

—Me encantaría.

—¿Ah? Pero no sabes que es lo que yo te voy a pedir.

—Lily deberías saber que Sirius no sabe guardar secretos, él se lo dijo a Remus y Remus a Peter y Peter a mi.

—¡Estúpido, me tenia al borde del suicidio!- después de este comentario lo abraza, como dándole las gracias por evitarle completar la frase.

—Te prometo que me ocupare de él, eh, Lily.

—¿Si?

—De verdad me quiero bañar.

—¡Oh! Lo siento, ya te puedes ir.— Lily lo suelta toda sonrosada y James agarrándole los brazos le responde:

—Nos vemos mañana a las once, te parece.

—Si claro, nos vemos.

—Adiós.

Lily suspiro, Elizabeth Bennet lo tuvo más fácil.


End file.
